


Your Job Is What?

by Kairipopa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Pole Dancing, Public Masturbation, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairipopa/pseuds/Kairipopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our next performer is... Iwaizumi Hajime!"</p>
<p>The crowd cheered. Oikawa almost dropped his glass of beer. His eyes were fixated on the dancer approaching the stage. There was no mistaking it.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi is a pole dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this story daily, and the story has already been published on Wattpad as well! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, seeing as I wrote this about a year ago. Regardless, enjoy the story!

It was a long, hard day at work for Oikawa. It was the usual but none the less hard. Screaming children, obnoxious parents, impatient coworkers... it was a challenge for sure. He didn't even have the energy to flirt with the women who was trying to flirt with him- which was very uncommon. He just wanted to go home and rest, but he couldn't. He'd already promised his friend Kageyama that he'd go out for a drink with him to the bar just a few blocks away from where he worked. It'd already been postponed long enough, and he knew Kageyama was really looking forward to it. He grabbed his coat and left work for his car, leaving the woman behind. Oikawa texted Kageyama that he would be there in about 2 minutes and started to drive.

He arrived at the bar at the time he had told Kageyama, but was already thinking of excuses for leaving. Playing sick, saying that his fish needed feeding (even though he didn't own one), and even just pretending to be drunk and passed out crossed his mind. He stopped thinking about that when he opened the door to the bar and saw Kageyama and a bright orange haired boy sitting at the bar. He made a gesture for them to come over his way, Oikawa taking a seat next to him. Kageyama looked up at him, and smiled. A true, genuine smile, like the ones he gave when Oikawa was younger.

"Oikawa-san! I didn't know you'd arrive so early, I wasn't quite ready..." He drifted off, wringing his hands and looking down."No need to be worried, Tobio-chan! I won't make fun of you for anything!" Kageyama took a deep breath, looked at the orange haired boy, and looked back at Oikawa."Oikawa-san.. I-I'm gay, and I am- uh, dating Hinata over here." He said, pointing at the orange haired boy. "So please, support us and our relationship!" Kageyama looked foolish, with his head bowed, eyes closed tightly. It was as if he thought Oikawa would hit him or ridicule him for being gay."Tobio-chan, I will only tell you one thing.." Oikawa loved to play around with his underclassmen. Kageyama squeezed his eyes even more."As long as Hinata over there is 20, it's fine. Otherwise, you could get into big trouble." Kageyama looked up and smiled."Yes, of course!" Oikawa noticed Hinata seething over by Kageyama."How dare you think I'm under 20? I'll have you know I am 21, and definitely an adult considering my height!" Hinata yelled. Oikawa laughed and waved it off."Sure, sure." He then realized that he was at a bar, surely one drink couldn't hurt?

Oikawa wasn't a lightweight, so he was sure just one drink would not suffice his needs. He was confused when he heard cheering behind him, and saw a stage that he didn't notice before, and a pole. For strippers, obviously he thought. But there was something a bit off. When he looked around, he saw that most people, no- every person in this bar was a guy. Normally, there'd at least be a few women, right?

"Tobio-chaaan," Oikawa whined, poking his arm. "Why are there only guys here?"

"Oh! I forgot to mention that every Friday it's a mens-only bar. I figured it would be better for us to meet today, so you wouldn't be overcrowded by women." He must not have known that Oikawa had the same effect on men, and could easily be crowded by men. And as soon as Oikawa turned around to look back at the stage, there were already men coming up to him, asking him for his number. He panicked, and looked over at Kageyama for help, but he was busy making out with that orange-haired gnome. Dammit, Kageyama! I'm in huge trouble here! Oikawa knew how to deal with women, but with men, he was still a bit iffy.

He decided to make a run for the hallway to his right, and started jogging while his group of about 20 men decided to follow him. He turned the corner and saw a door. He didn't care what it lead to, the only thing on his mind was how to escape them. He rushed in, quickly closed the door, and looked around, it was a bathroom. He didn't have any time to enter a stall without making noise, so he hid underneath the broken down sinks. The sound of footsteps went by him, and when he couldn't hear them anymore, he let out a huge sigh. He was lucky no one noticed the sound of the door, otherwise it would've been all o-

 

Creeeak

 

Oikawa froze. Had one of the men stayed behind? Was I about to be beaten up? Or worse, raped? Shivers went down his spine, and he could see the man start to come into view. He was quite attractive, booty shorts and a loose shirt that let the mind wander... but looks could be deceiving, and Oikawa was not about to be deceived. He tried to scoot closer to the wall, but instead ended up hitting his head off the pipes.

"Oww!" He groaned, clutching the back of his head. To his unfortunate luck, the man turned around and looked straight at him with a puzzled look. I'm not in the mood to be dealing with this right now!

"H-hey.." Oikawa said, trying to play it off. He scooched out from the sinks and sat on the ground, looking up at this man.

"What were you.. oh! You must've been the man that the boys were chasing just a second ago! I'm Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime." Iwaizumi held his hand out for Oikawa to grab, and he accepted. He was absolutely mesmerized by this man, his spiky hair, incredibly loose shirt, and now that he noticed it, those were extremely tight shorts. He could easily see his...

"You are?" Oikawa snapped out of his trance and replied.

"Oh! Oikawa Tooru!" He still hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"If you wouldn't mind, I still need to use the bathroom." Iwaizumi said, and smiled at him. Oikawa's hand quickly recoiled.

"Sorry!" He said, and quickly exited the bathroom.

The alcohol was definitely kicking in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but it is necessary to the actual plot! I hope you enjoy!

Saturday Oikawa had a massive headache. All he could do is stay under his covers and look at his phone with the brightness as low as it could go. It still seemed too bright.

He kept himself busy for a while- watching YouTube videos,

But he kept replaying the images of last night in his mind. He didn't think that he was gay, but Iwaizumi's strong arms and thighs told him different. He'd never been attracted to any man before this, so Oikawa didn't know what to do. He was considering going back to the bar, but there was no guarantee that he would show up.

But that got Oikawa thinking. If on Fridays the bar turned into a gay bar, did that mean Iwaizumi was gay? Maybe Iwaizumi was thinking the same thing, that Oikawa was gay, and he wasn't even sure himself. But those amazing thighs and that ass told him different. Oikawa shuddered under his covers and curled into a ball.

He thought about calling Tobio, and possibly getting together this Friday again. That could be a bad idea however, considering that shrimpy-chan would tag along. He was considering asking Kindaichi or Mattsun, but he didn't want anyone to know he was actually attracted to someone, especially a man. This narrowed it down to going there by himself, and all he thought was, what's the worst that could happen?

——

Monday rolled around too quick for Oikawa, then Wednesday and finally Thursday. He was nervous, wondering what to wear, how he should act, what to say, and how to not get distracted by those muscles again.

By Friday afternoon, Oikawa started to feel pessimistic. What if he doesn't arrive? What if he's already seeing someone? What if he doesn't like me? What if? Oikawa had almost convinced himself not to go, but the heartwarming smile that Iwaizumi had given him was more than enough to get Oikawa to leave work and head straight to the bar.

"Oikawa-san, where are you headed? I thought your shift ended in an hour?"

"I'll be leaving early today, sorry Kindaichi!"

——

The music was loud. Too loud for someone who was sulking in the corner, sipping a beer. Oikawa had not seen Iwaizumi since he'd walked in an hour ago. Oikawa considered leaving, but was afraid that when he left, Iwaizumi would arrive. He also wanted to appreciate the strippers, who were men but definitely had muscle. Not as much as Iwaizumi, but enough to make all the gay men start screaming for more. He walked up to the bar to order another beer, but heard a name broadcast across the speakers, a name he wouldn't expect to hear in a bar full of gay men.

"Our next performer is... Iwaizumi Hajime!"

The crowd cheered. Oikawa almost dropped his glass of beer. His eyes were fixated on the dancer approaching the stage.

There was no mistaking it.

Iwaizumi was a pole dancer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy and as always of you enjoy, leave a kudos or comment!

All Oikawa could think was oh my god, there he is. Another part of him was telling himself that it was quite obvious, those muscles didn't form on their own. The last part of him was screaming it was so obvious! Of course he would be here, it's his job!

The many parts of Oikawa stopped to focus on Iwaizumi's voice projecting through the speakers.

"How is everyone tonight?" He asked, and the crowd cheered.

"Great! For tonight, I have a special treat." He paused, letting the crowd's cheers die out. He looked around and their eyes met for the briefest second.

Oh my god, oh my god. Our eyes met, they definitely met.

"I don't normally do lap dances, but for tonight-" He took a deep breath, and waited for silence. "Whoever catches my shirt will get one after the show."he said winking at the end.

Iwaizumi smiled, the crowd cheered more than Oikawa could stand, but those words rang in his head. Lap dance... after the show...

Oikawa ran through the crowd and stopped in the middle. This position was most likely to get the shirt. Oikawa didn't know why his body ran, it was probably on instinct. He didn't even think he wanted a lap dance, but his body told him different.

 

The song started and he wasn't even paying attention to what song it was. Just be over with already.

The song started to fade, and Oikawa became very aware. He'd always been good at noticing things but his senses were well increased when he knew something amazing would happen if he did. The song started to slow, and slow, and oh my god just stop already he thought. The song stopped after what seemed a million years to Oikawa, and Iwaizumi looked out to the crowd.

"Ready?" he asked. The crowd cheered, and Oikawa even muttered a small "Yes". Iwaizumi started the countdown.

 

"3!" Get ready self!

"2!" Almost there, you can do this!

"1!"

 

Iwaizumi threw his shirt over the crowd. Oikawa's eyes followed it, which was a bit to the left of him. God dammit! He couldn't reach, even if he were to stretch-

A hand grabbed it before he could, and disappointment sank into Oikawa's heart. He wouldn't get the lap dance that he really wanted after all. Oikawa closed his eyes shut and tried not to cry over something so stupid..

"Do you want this?" a familiar voice asked. He opened his eyes and saw...

"Tobio!? What are you...? Why did...?" Oikawa looked next to him and saw little chibi-chan next to him on his phone.

"We come here almost every Friday, Oikawa-san." Oikawa was dumbstruck. Between seeing Tobio-chan and his boyfriend, and being offered Iwaizumi's shirt, he was unable to make coherent words and stayed in silence before asking,"Is it really alright for me to have this?"

"Yeah, I already have Hinata to give me something even better than that at night."

"W-way too much Tobio-chan! Way too much!" Oikawa grabbed the shirt slowly, as if he would break it if not cared for properly.

"Thank you, I suppose." 

Kageyama smiled and turned around to talk to shrimpy, so Oikawa walked up to the bar tender.

"Hello?" He asked, and the tender turned around.

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering, uhh where should I be heading to meet Iwai-" Oikawa stopped speaking when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Iwaizumi. He quickly apologized to the bar tender and ran to him. 

Probably not the best idea for someone who had no idea how to act or what to say.

"H-hi!" Oikawa stuttered. Come on, it's just Iwaizumi! Iwaizumi looked at him and smiled."Aren't you the guy who I met in the bathroom just a week ago? What a coincidence!" He chuckled, and Oikawa just about melted on the spot."Just follow me, alright?"

Oikawa never replied yes so fast in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dark, the only light was coming from a small lamp in the corner of the small room. A chair sat near the middle of the room and Iwaizumi led him to it. 

 

"I'd imagine you know some rules, right?" He asked.

"Well, I know you shouldn't touch the dancers, but not much else."

"That's about it, also no taking off your pants, no photography, and it only lasts for one song of my choice. Understood?"

"Yup!"

Iwaizumi turned around to choose the song from the stereo setup, and a song Oikawa didn't know started to play. It did sound sexy, and when Iwaizumi turned around, he began to sweat.

 

Sweet dreams are made of this

 

Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa, swaying his hips slightly.

 

Who am I to disagree?

 

Iwaizumi reached his hand out and stroked the side of Oikawa's cheek so lightly that if he wasn't paying very close attention, he'd miss it.

 

I travel the world,

and the seven seas

 

He walked around Oikawa's chair and his hand stayed on the corner of it.

 

Everybody's looking for something.

 

Iwaizumi stopped in front of Oikawa and his face got slowly closer and he smirked.

 

Some of them want to use you

 

What a tease, Oikawa thought as Iwaizumi leaned back and began to walk around him again.

 

Some of them want to get used by you

 

This time Iwaizumi stopped on the side of Oikawa's chair and wrapped his leg over Oikawa, now straddling him.

 

Some of them want to abuse you

 

He swayed his hips back and forth, which made Oikawa audibly gulp.

 

Some of them want to be abused

 

Not now, boner! Oikawa thought as Iwaizumi lowered his hips to lightly brush against Oikawa's own.

 

Sweet dreams are made of this

who am I to disagree?

 

Iwaizumi smirked when he saw a small bulge from Oikawa's pants and rolled his hips down harder.

 

I travel the world,

and the seven seas

 

Oikawa stifled back a moan and closed his eyes tightly. While he was doing this, Iwaizumi took the opportunity to thread his fingers through Oikawa's hair.

 

Everybody's looking for something

 

The song continued, and Oikawa's self-control was slowly dying, each move Iwaizumi took had an effect on him and his very noticeable boner. The music stopped and Oikawa blushed very hard after realizing what had just occurred.

 

"Ah- Thank you so much!" Oikawa smiled and waited for a response telling him to leave.

"Yeah, no problem cutie!" Iwaizumi looked behind him to see Oikawa a blushing mess.

 

After Oikawa left, Iwaizumi had some business to do in the bathroom because, he too, was turned on by the flustered look of Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used in this chapter was called Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics!


	5. Chapter 5

"Oikawa-san, how'd it go?" Kageyama asked him when he spotted him return.   
"It was... good." Oikawa replied, not sure of the right words to describe it without sounding like a pervert.  
"Did you give him a tip?" He didn't. He didn't have any money on him at all, he wasted it on the few beers he got. Do you even tip someone who gave you a lap dance for free?  
"Tobio-chan, do you have any money on you? I promise I'll pay you back!" Tobio looked at Hinata and sighed.  
"I'm doing this for you, Kageyama, not him." Shrimpy pulled out a 5 dollar bill and handed it to Oikawa.

He started to walk towards the room which it had been held in. He's not here, perhaps he went to the dressing room? He walked down the hallway and knocked on the door that said Dressing Room - Employees Only. No reply. He then checked the bathroom because it was the only room left to check. He put his hand on the knob but before he could turn it, he heard a noise, but not just any noise. A noise that sent shivers down Oikawa's spine and blood rushing to the lower half of him. Was that even Iwaizumi? And if it was, why was he making those noises? Could it be that.... no way! Oikawa didn't know what to do. Does he open the door and possibly embarrass himself so much that he could never go outside again? Or does he wait outside and seem like a stalker and wait for Iwaizumi to finish? Oikawa thought about his options until his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Iwaizumi.

"Oh god Oikawa, yes!"

Oikawa just stood there blushing and shaking. What do I do, what do I do? He stood there numb and when he heard footsteps by the door, he panicked.

Iwaizumi opened the door and to his surprise, Oikawa stood there looking at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry I didn't tip you!" He handed him the money, bowed, and quickly walked away, leaving Iwaizumi in a state of embarrassment and confusion.

\---------

Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD! Oikawa laid on his bed with his head in his pillow and cursing himself for being the most awkward person in the universe. He also had a headache from the alcohol he drank so much of. Was Iwaizumi really calling his name? Surely he couldn't have... perhaps there was another person Iwaizumi knew that was named Oikawa? All Oikawa knew was that his heart was pounding erratically and his lower regions were heating up. Why was Iwaizumi moaning his name?? 

After contemplating life for a few minutes, Oikawa decided to go back to the bar in order to straighten things out with Iwaizumi. If only he could figure out what to say, because this hot man was ruining Oikawa's life, and he couldn't handle these feelings. 

Once he arrived at the bar, Oikawa brushed past the few people there and approached the bartender. "Excuse me sir," Oikawa yelled in order to be heard above the song playing. "Is Iwaizumi Hajime still here?" The boy was breathless because of how fast he tried to get to the bar before Iwaizumi left.

"I believe he just left. You might be able to catch him though." Oikawa just nodded at the bartender as thanks and ran towards the exit door, and accidentally ran into a few people in the process. He didn't really care though, because his mind was on finding Iwaizumi.

There was a black car pulling out of the parking lot, and Oikawa could tell that it wasn't Iwaizumi. He looked through the parking lot, but there was no trace of the dancer. Oikawa's heart sank, knowing that he would have to wait another week, and by then, Iwaizumi could forget about him. Oikawa began to turn back around when a smell caught his nose, it was smoke. Oikawa looked back towards the parking lot and sure enough, Iwaizumi was standing next to a jeep with a cigarette in his hand. Oikawa's heart fluttered and he ran towards the latter. Iwaizumi seemed a bit embarrassed when Oikawa came running towards him, but he blamed it on the cold weather. 

"Listen Oikawa, I'm sorry you had-"

"I don't care about that Iwaizumi!" Oikawa said, gripping one of Iwaizumi's hands. "I was just thinking and... well, it's a little hard to explain." He chuckled a little and lifted Iwaizumi's chin to look into his eyes, asking for permission. His eyes said it all, asking for Oikawa to continue. He pressed his lips against the man's and it tasted like cigarette smoke and sweat but Oikawa didn't care, he only cared about the man in front of him.

"If you agree, I'd like some more of those personal lap dances," Oikawa said after breaking away from the short kiss. "And I would prefer them with no rules." 

Iwaizumi smiled, genuinely smiled, and replied, "deal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the not-so-thrilling ending to this fanfiction! I appreciate all the reads and kudos I've received on this fic, so thank you all so much for your love <3


End file.
